


Anarquía

by Sasaki_Haise



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Stephen Strange, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Omega Verse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 10:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15410808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasaki_Haise/pseuds/Sasaki_Haise
Summary: En donde Tony invade la habitación de Stephen por razones de "seguridad" y luego Stephen le devuelve el favor a Tony.





	Anarquía

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: hul, se me acaban las frases cool. Es re obvio que ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todo es del ratón capitalista y otros tantos seres humanos muy millonarios. No gano dinero, todo es ocio y ganas de escribir historias gays. Arre.
> 
> Advertencias: omegaverse, mother-focas. Alfa!Stephen, Omega!Tony, insinuaciones de mpreg, un montón de azúcar y posible OOC (tengo fe en que no). No hay porno, ni habrá, almas sucias.
> 
> Esto surgió porque me indigna la escasez de omegaverse IronStrange

**Anarquía**

**...**

**[1] No me digas qué hacer**

El hecho de que Tony hubiera invadido el templo fue ignorado por Wong. ¿De qué lado estaba ese traidor? Stephen intentó que su calvo amigo le hiciera ver a Tony Stark lo incorrecto que era querer hacer un nido y pasar su celo en la habitación del Hechicero Supremo.

Wong, el hombre capaz de fingir que el apego a lo material lo alejaba de la iluminación espiritual, estaba más que feliz de ignorar la situación debido a que Tony le había regalado un disco autografiado de Beyonce. Iluminación espiritual y un carajo. Stephen confirmaba su teoría de que el interior de Wong era todo menos puro.

Strange contempló el desastre que era su cama cuando fue lo suficientemente valiente cómo para acercarse a su habitación. Tony recolectó toda su ropa, almohadas y sábanas para formar un fuerte que lo "protegería" por los próximos días. Las cintas métricas dispersas en el suelo le dieron la noción a Stephen, de que incluso en sus momentos más animales, Stark era excéntrico, sólo a él se le ocurría medir el diámetro de su nido para asegurarse que estaba bien redondo y que el tamaño era el adecuado o recomendado por diversos estudios.

—Tony, contrario a la creencia popular, no puedes meterte en la cama de todo mundo. Y no hablo de manera sexual. Me refiero a que mí raido colchón es el último lugar en donde esperaba verte cuando me llamaste para anunciar que estarías fuera de alcance porque tu estro estaba cerca. —Stephen se cruzó de brazos y se recargó en el marco de la puerta.

—¡Oh vamos! ¡Era la solución lógica!, necesitaba de un lugar en el que me sintiera seguro. —Tony se removió entre el montón de ropa y sábanas.

—Esperaba que ese lugar seguro fuera tu casa.

—Confío en Fry pero no confío en los demás. Nada me garantiza que mis enemigos no aprovecharan mis momentos de debilidad.

—¿Así que decidiste que yo era la mejor opción? —preguntó Stephen con una ceja alzada—. No te ofendas, pero Wong te vendería a Satán a cambio de un matrimonio con Beyonce y yo debo de salir en los momentos menos esperados para atender emergencias relacionadas con el trabajo sobrenatural.

—Wong no me venderá, soy su mejor oportunidad de que conozca a su ídolo. Y tú eres un suave, incluso si llegas a tener un llamado de emergencia no me dejarías a mi suerte.

Stephen no sabía si reír o llorar por la monstruosa fe que Tony tenía en él. Se pasó una mano por la cara en signo de frustración, luego rechistó porque la cantidad de ropa que tenía era mínima, ¿qué diablos iba a vestir por los siguientes días?

—Tony, odio ser aguafiestas pero necesito cambiarme de ropa cada que me baño, cosa que no parecerá posible porque toda la usaste para construir el nido más geométrico que he visto en mi vida.

—Oh dios, Stephen, deja de quejarte. No tienes corazón para hacerme salir de tu habitación, no pases por la etapa en donde buscas excusas para hacerme sentir culpable o que considere irme a mi torre. Deje una bolsa en aquella esquina, tiene comida... pero ese no es el punto, el punto es que en el pequeño compartimiento de la derecha hay una tarjeta de crédito, tómala y cómprate ropa, la casa invita. —Tony se enredó con más ahínco en una de las togas de Strange.

—Para un omega a punto del estro, eres inesperadamente locuaz.

—Tony Stark a tu servicio.

Stephen negó con la cabeza. Por supuesto que Tony sería un caso aún cuando las hormonas lo volverían loco dentro de unas horas, parecía tan tranquilo ante lo que serían días estresantes. Cualquiera diría que era demasiado independiente para un omega pero Strange creía que Stark era perfecto a pesar de que decidía el cómo, el cuándo y el por qué de las cosas.

Se despidió con un movimiento de mano, cerró la puerta del cuarto y la selló con magia para evitar cualquier accidente. Al parecer tendría que dormir en el sillón.

Después de unos instantes, notó que su capa no estaba cerca; frunció el ceño, era raro que el objeto-flotante-pegajoso se despegara de él por más de cinco minutos. Comenzó a buscarla por todo el santuario, sin embargo, no tuvo éxito en su misión. ¿A lo mejor se había quedado encerrada en el cuarto con Stark por equivocación? Regresó a la habitación, removió el sello que la protegía e ingreso con precaución. Tony ya estaba dormido, su respiración era pausada, su rostro libre de preocupación, su olor dulzón empezaba a impregnar el lugar y, ahí, en medio de sus brazos, se hallaba su capa, siendo sostenida como si fuera un animal de peluche.

La capa sobaba la espalda de Stark, parecía querer reconfortar al genio. Stephen sonrió ante lo hilarante de la situación, luego giró sobre sí mismo para salir de la habitación. Incluso si ocurría alguna emergencia, se creía capaz de sobrevivir sin la capa.

.

.

Y si Stephen pasó algunos días afuera del cuarto, recargado contra la puerta, inhalando el suave aroma de Tony, Wong no lo hizo obvio.

Y si Tony se dio cuenta de ese hecho, tampoco dijo nada.

 

**[2] Tú tampoco me digas qué hacer**

Tony hizo un ruidillo con la boca. Luego rechistó sin mucha ira. Estaba más bien desconcertado. Una cosa era que él invadiera la casa de Stephen y otra muy diferente que Strange se apoderara de su torre, o para ser más específicos de su laboratorio.

—No es que sea horrible verte, digo, mírate, pero... ¿por qué está mi cama en mi lugar de trabajo? —preguntó Tony con una ceja alzada.

—Cuestiones endocrinológicas. Tu estro, el cual decidiste pasar en mi habitación, me hizo entrar en rutina. —Stephen arrugó ligeramente su nariz.

—Ok. Entiendo. No, en realidad no. Y no por la parte de la situación hormonal, sé bastante sobre las glándulas endocrinas. Genio, ¿sabes?

—De manera simple, el hecho de que hayas estado cerca de mí durante tu etapa fértil hizo que mi cuerpo activara el "modo cortejo". Tengo la necesidad de construir un espacio que te haga sentir feliz, algo así como mi versión del nido. ¿Has visto a las aves cuando quieren atraer a una hembra? Construyen casas, se ponen a cantar, bailan o hacen cosas igual de ridículas. —El tono de voz de Strange apenas varió mientras explicaba la situación y esponjaba las almohadas.

—¿Así que estás en tu etapa ridícula? ¿Y cómo mierda trajiste mi cama hasta aquí?

—Sí, estoy en mi etapa ridícula, creo que quiero impresionarte mostrándote que puedo proveer un lugar agradable. Y magia, parece que exhibir que soy poderoso también es un paso en mi ritual.

—Bien, esto sería divertido si no fuera porque todo se está desarrollando en mi laboratorio y luce como si estuvieras a punto de confesarte. —Tony se acercó para confirmar que, de verdad, su cama estaba ahí y no era una ilusión.

—No estoy a punto de confesarme, ¿ya te olvidaste de la parte en la que expliqué que todo es culpa de las hormonas?

—Genial —murmuró Stark una vez que tocó su colchón con la palma de la mano—. Porque no es como si yo hubiera pensado alguna vez que haríamos una buena pareja.

—Nunca pensé en que si tuviéramos un hijo tendría un ADN superior —agregó Stephen.

Tony se quedó en silencio. Estuvo a punto de decir algo pero decidió quedarse callado y sólo hizo un movimiento con su dedo índice derecho, como si considerara la idea de que un hijo suyo y de Stephen sería lindo.

—Olvidemos los últimos segundos de conversación, todo es culpa de nuestra naturaleza que insiste en que preservemos la especie. —En el rostro de Strange había una mueca por la vergüenza.

Stark sonrió.

—Así que... ¿puedo por lo menos probar qué tan tranquilizante es tener mi cama en mi laboratorio? Me aprovecharé de tu torpeza momentánea.

—Por favor, harías feliz a éste lado animal que debió de ser eliminado años atrás por selección natural.

—Eres tan nerd, ¿también estás evidenciando tu intelecto como si fueras un pavorreal luciendo sus plumas?

Stephen asintió con pesar, parecía a punto de hacer un puchero. Alentó a Tony para que se acostara en la cama. Stark siguió la sugerencia y se recostó con cuidado para evitar arruinar el trabajo de Strange, él sabía lo mucho que le molestaba que su nido se viera descompensado. Se dejo engullir por la suavidad y contempló el techo con tranquilidad. En realidad, Stephen no había tenido una idea descabellada.

—Tu alfa-instinto sabía lo que hacía. Me siento genial.

Strange pareció complacido con el veredicto. La capa se ondeó, apoyando en silencio a su maestro.

—¿Y qué esperas para acostarte a mí lado?

—No me digas que hacer —gruño Stephen. Igual se acomodó al lado de Tony y respiró el suave olor a café tostado que desprendía el omega.

 

**[3] Bono:**

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Stephen mientras contemplaba el enorme muñeco de trapo.

—Es un conejo de tres metros de altura y dos de ancho. Y tiene capa, se parece a la tuya, pedí que se la agregaran.

—¿Y...?

—No sé, es mi forma de demostrar amor. Supongo que debí de haber aprendido mi lección con Pepper, cuando le hice un regalo similar también lo miró como si fuera una abominación.

Strange se rió.

—No es una abominación pero hay otras formas de mostrar tus sentimientos y esas formas no incluyen un muñeco que ni siquiera cabe en mi casa.

—Soy Tony Stark, cariño, no entiendo cómo funciona el cortejo común, es más, si hubiera un curso ya lo hubiera tomado.

—Lindo —respondió Strange con sarcasmo.

Tony se acercó al hechicero, tomó sus mejillas entre sus manos y luego hizo que se agachara para poder unir sus labios. El beso fue superficial pero agradable y dulce. Al cabo de unos instantes se separaron sin mucha ceremonia.

—¿Es esta una mejor forma?

—Lo es —dijo Stephen con una sonrisa. 

 


End file.
